We Are In This Together
by Tyler Heart greaser girl
Summary: Zerial lives in a camp not to far from Half-Blood Camp with her family and people. And the number one rule is do not, under any circumstance, mix with the demigods. But their is something that lours Zerial in. What happens when she accompanies Grover, Annabeth, and Percy on the quest to return the lighting bolt?


**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**A/N-I am not an expert on this series! So if you see something wrong please tell me so I can fix it! This takes place during the movie, so it is a movie-based fic.**

I sat in the treetops, my eyes fixed on the demigods below. I tried not to make any noise, knowing if I was caught I would have to deal with my father Raul, leader of the Hidarian tribe. My ginger hair swayed lifelessly in the wind, my blue cat-like eyes catching every movement. I looked towards the east and frowned. The sun would be coming up soon and I couldn't take the chance of missing curfew.

I flew through the trees effortlessly and gracefully. Once I reached the small stream I jumped to the ground, landing on my feet and making no sound. I walked towards the Shifters Camp, a place similar to Half-blood, but meant for _my _people. I heard someone drop from the trees behind me and turned around to see my brother, Idris. His hair was the same golden-ginger as mine, but his eyes were green.

"Were have you been?" he demanded, though there was a slight purr to his voice.

"Walking," I said casually, pulling at my white cotton dress. He smirked.

"You were at the camp again, weren't you?" he asked. I sighed and ducked my head.

"They're just so interesting! Did you know that some actually have gifts!" I exclaimed. My brother wrapped his arm around me.

"Zarial, one of these days you are going to get caught," he hissed quietly into my ear.

"Maybe, but I will worry about that when the day comes. But right now all I have to worry about is getting back before curfew," I said. He just laughed. My brother and I had always been close, considering we were twins. We walked into my father's cabin and seen him and my mother, Amara, eating quietly at the small table that was in the small dining room. My mother looked at me and I could tell that her and father had another fight. Claw marks stretched down my father's right cheek. Oh! How I hated mating season!

"Hello dears!" she called, pushing her chair out and coming to wrap us in a hug. I hugged her back, a purr ripping through my body.

"Hello mom," I said, glancing at my father as he retreated through the door.

"How was your hunt?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I got distracted," I said, smiling slyly. My mother rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did!" she purred. I pulled away from her and headed towards my room. Once inside I locked the door and sat on my bed, the demigods running through my head. What was it like to have a God as your parent? I sighed and rolled over on my stomach. Something felt wrong to me, like something bad was going to happen. I walked over to my window and opened it, sending one more glance at me room.

I laid on the branch lazily, my feet hanging off both sides. I yawned and I felt my canine teeth sharpen and my nail grew into sharp, lion-like claws. I stretched and looked down and seen a girl hiding in the bushes, a red flag planted in the sand a little ways away. I sat up quickly and leaned forward, trying to get a better look. Then a boy burst through the treeline, a metal helmet covered his face, but he soon threw in on the beach and looked at the flag. I smirked. Foolish-boy! He grabbed for the flag but the girl had other plans. She leaped for him and he jumped.

"Didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" she asked. Then they started to sword-fight, the girl obviously having more training. She sliced open his hand and then his arm. Did demigods have a mating season too? Soon more began to circle the two, but the boy soon fell, leaving the girl the victor. My eyes never left the boy as he started to scoot closer to the water. I perked up. He touched the water and I watched in shock as it healed his wounds. He should up took a stance, fighting off everyone that challenged him. When the girl stepped up to attack him once again the boy was ready. Dodging her blows and moving quickly. Finally he grabbed her sword, signaling the game was over. I watched them with longing as they left, wishing I could be one of them.

"I can't wait for the bonfire tonight," I heard one said. I grinned and headed back to the cabin. I had to find a perfect party dress.


End file.
